Our Little Girl's Growing Up
by WonWiseWeasel04
Summary: This is an Angelina/ Roxanne one-shot because there aren't enough of them. There's a dash of George in this too.


**Our Little Girl's Growing Up**

******Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

"You're awfully quiet Rox, you feeling alright?"

"Hmm I'm alright"

"You don't seem alright you sure?"

"Can I ask you something Mum?"

"Sure love, ask away."

"Promise to please be honest?"

"Okay, I promise."

"How did you know daddy was the one?"

"Huh well … let me think…"

"I mean I know you love daddy now but you did date Uncle Fred while you were at Hogwarts. I'm sure he was your first love, you probably thought you'd love him forever b-but …h-he...died."

"If you'd let me finish..."

"Sorry mum."

"Well for starters just because I didn't start dating your father until after the war doesn't mean anything nor does the fact that I dated Fred first in any way make him my true love. I did go to the Yule Ball with your Uncle Fred and we did go on a couple of dates afterwards but I never loved him like I love your father."

"But you did accept his invitation to the ball so you must have had some type of feelings for him."

"You're right, Fred was interesting but truthfully the lights in the common room were quite dim that night and I was on the other side of the room when someone with Weasley red hair asked me to the dance. I quickly said yes because honestly I thought it was your father, I was so disappointed to find out it wasn't him but his twin who'd just asked but I went anyway and had a nice time with Fred despite being crushed that your father hadn't been the one to ask me."

"So you weren't madly in love with Uncle Fred first?"

"Merlin no, I mean I did care for your uncle, he was one of my best mates, but your dad I just knew I felt more. Looking back at it now I think I knew I might have been in love with your father as early as our 2nd year."

"Really, how'd you know?"

"It was the night before Quidditch try outs for the house team and I was a nervous wreck, me, your dad, Uncle Fred and Aunt Alicia stayed up till ten in the common room going over plays and polishing our brooms. I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I went back downstairs about an hour later, nerves I suppose. When I got there your dad was there too, we talked for hours just him and me. He was so easy to talk to, he told me I was an awesome player but more importantly he told me how awesome a person I was and I'd do fine, he gave me the pep talk I needed. It took me a few more years of being a silly teenager before I realize that Georgie was the one for me, by our fifth year I think I knew he would always be what I needed."

"So you're saying you loved daddy since you were sixteen?"

"When I really think about it, I knew for sure I felt more than friendship for him before then but I wasn't sure he felt the same. What's with all the questions sweet pea?"

"Ah…nothing just wondering is all."

"Are you sure about that? Could all these questions have something to do with Mr. Jordan?"

"Mum…Uncle Lee is an old man! Eeeewwww!"

"That's not the Mr. Jordan I was referring to and you know it!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I'm sure you do…Brandon? His son? The one that's been coming by the shop every day since the start of winter break even when he knows Freddie's not here, that one!"

"He probably comes in here so much because he likes the shop, he likes a good laugh. You know how he, James and Freddie are…always up to something."

"Yes I do but I also know as does half the Alley that your brother is currently spending every moment of his free time with Olivia Wood much to the dismay of her father. Did you know that Oliver's even threatened to send us a bill for all the food he consumes while he's over there? Cheeky little git but then again he always was a prat even during our Hogwarts days so we shouldn't have been surprised. How in the world Katie lives with that man every day I'll never know!"

"You live with dad and some people say he's impossible."

"Rubbish! Your father does have his moments at times… I'll admit that but he's fun; he has a good heart and he always wants everyone to be happy even when he's not. And personally I find your father's jokes and pranks immensely entertaining; people simply need to get a proper sense of humor! Besides this isn't about me and your father or even about the Woods' this is about Brandon remember?"

"Oh mum what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not saying anything I think the evidence speaks for itself."

"And what does this supposed evidence say?"

"That Brandon fancies you and you my dear fancy him too."

"I-I do not! He's a mate sure but I don't fancy him!"

"Are you sure because that dopey grin you get on your face every time he walks in says otherwise."

"Can't I be happy to see my mate?"

"Yeah you can but none of your other mates get the smile that he does when they walk in. I mean I can't say I blame you, he's a very charming young man and rather easy on the eye if I must say so myself. If anyone would have told me Lee and Alicia's would have kids that good-looking I might not of believed them."

"Mum … th-that's….that's mean!"

"No it's not, I mean Alicia has always been beautiful even during 1st year when she thought she was too skinny and swore her elbows and knees were too big for her arms and legs but now Lee age definitely improved him!"

"Mum is that why you refused to go out with him you thought he was unattractive…how very shallow of you!"

"Hey I didn't think Lee was ugly! His ears were simply just too big for his head, his teeth were too big as well and he was a little too short for his age during that time but he was never ugly. And for your information Alicia always had a thing for Lee; she'd had a crush on him since that first night when he sat next to her in the Great Hall our first year. I didn't go out with him because I knew she liked him and furthermore I didn't feel that spark for him! His looks had nothing to do with it!"

"Spark? What's that?"

"Oh it's hard to describe, it's just that feeling you get when you're in love. The little flutter you feel in your stomach when the one you fancy comes around or the slight light-headedness you get just hearing their name or the rush you get just thinking about them. I first felt it during second year then I realized I only got it when I was around the twins. At first I thought I was going around the bend, I mean I couldn't feel that way about both of them could I? Then I finally figured out it wasn't the twins but your dad that made me feel that way."

"Do you still feel that, the spark? Now with Dad?"

"Yeah of course I do but it's so much more now than what it was back then. I truly love you dad with everything I've got and I know he feels the same about me. We've been through a lot and it hasn't always been easy especially after Uncle Fred died but it only made our love for each other stronger."

"Do you think I'll ever find someone to feel like that about me?"

"I'm sure you will. Roxy honey, you're a brilliant, beautiful, warm-hearted girl with a wonderful sense of humor and believe it or not, much to your father's dislike a fair share of young men are already starting to take notice. I'm sure you will meet your "special one" if you haven't already met him."

"I know and that's a scary thought…falling in love I mean, especially with someone you might already know…like a mate."

"Yeah well I suppose it is. I mean your dad and I were mates but then again you could always end up like Freddie, remember he use to pull Livy's hair and put itching powder in her socks; he claimed he hated her and now he can't bear to be away from her for more than a day! And don't forget Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione bickered constantly for almost seven years before they finally admitted they loved one another."

"I know but for you and dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and even with Freddie and Liv it all worked out; I mean your mate actually liked you back but what if you do like them and they don't like you back then everything is all awkward and you've lost a good friend to boot."

"Maybe but how will you ever know how great it could be if you don't try. Think about it like this, remember when you tried out for Quidditch for the first time, remember how nervous you were, I'm sure you were a wreck I know I was. I remember thinking how would I ever show my face again if I didn't make the team?"

"Yeah, I do… Quidditch tryouts are brutal."

"But if you hadn't tried how would you have known what a terrific chaser you are? Falling in love is the same way, you've just got to give it a chance."

"You're right as always.'"

"Yes I am. Now that's the smile I wanted, now give your mum a hug."

* * *

"Sorry…am I interrupting something?"

"No, darling Roxy and I were just having a mother daughter discussion."

"Do I even want to know what it's about? You're not having the "talk-talk" yet because we're both too young and I'm far too handsome to be a grandparent anytime soon."

"Dad!"

"George Weasley! Don't be ridiculous she's just fourteen!"

"I was just joking… surely Roxy would never ever think of doing anything like that even when she's fifty! And do you know why because my brilliant, beautiful, supremely talented daughter knows no mere wizard is worthy of her…right?"

"If you say so dad, right now I have my studies besides I plan on playing Quidditch professionally for a few years just like mum before I even think about anything like that."

"That's my girl, exactly what every father wants to hear, now remember all boys are evil no matter how nice they seem, so don't even so much as look at them until you're at least twenty-five."

"George is there a purpose for this intrusion or did you just want to interrupt and give our daughter ridiculous advice?"

"No, my love, actually I was coming to let her know Brandon was up front."

"Oh okay thanks Dad."

"Got pocket-money?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you'll be back by?"

"Seven…nish?"

"Six o'clock young lady and not a minute more…understand?"

"Yes mum. Bye dad."

"Where may I ask are you going?"

"I told mum yesterday."

"Well last I checked I'm not your mum so I think as your father I have a right to know where you are going."

"I'm only going to Madame Malkins and Quality Quidditch, Brandon's going to pick something up for his mum and dad for Christmas."

"Why didn't he go with Freddie or James? Didn't they go a few days ago?"

"Dad, James only stayed a few minutes then he was off, says he's too busy. Besides he already did all his shopping in Hogsmeade before we came home. Since we've been back he's been working on some new plays for the team and when he's not on a broom there's the whole Allison Corner thing, he fancies her you see. Brandon tried to go with Freddie but all he does is talk about Olivia and how wonderful and terrific she is 24 hours a day, it's really quite annoying."

"Freddie has been rather annoying lately if I must say so myself but that's beside the point. He has siblings you know, Merlin knows there's enough of them, where are they?"

"George!"

"Well its true!"

"Daddy, Alfred is on the Isle of Man, you know he's studying to become a healer. Amelia is in France, working an apprenticeship, she'll be teaching at Beauxbaton in a few years. Christopher is at home no doubt reading a pile of books as tall as he is, he's studying for his OWLS already; mind you that's another year from now. Brandon says Danielle is frustrating, personally I think she's sweet but then again she's not my little sister but I suppose all first years are a bit irritating in a way. She'd be glad to go with him but really what bloke wants to go shopping with their little sister."

"You and Freddie did, still do."

"Dad that's different. There's only a two and a half-year age difference between me and Freddie, theirs is five."

"Well I still say …he could find someone else."

"He's my mate too you know not just Freddie's. I've known him since…since I was born dad…what's the big deal?"

"Yes dear what is the big deal?" This is Brandon John Jordan, our best friends' son, not some stranger. Honestly George we've known him since he was literally a few minutes old, he's a good boy."

"Well…good lad or not …their not five and three anymore…he's sixteen, I remember what that was like and well…. I don't like the idea of the two of them off on their own… especially so late at night!"

"Dad it's only 3:15 in the afternoon, we'll be back by seven."

"Six young lady."

"Yes mum."

"Well I say three hours is still a long time…too long, can't you go and be back in …say an hour?"

"Daaaad! Have you seen the Alley?"

"Sweetheart, its Christmas time every shop is packed to the rafters with people including this one. It'll take them at least an hour in Quality Quidditch alone!"

"Alright, alright, I see I'm outnumbered on this so go on but we expect you back by six sharp."

"Yes dad and thanks"

"I love you sweet pea, be careful okay."

"Yes sir. Bye dad, bye mum see you by seven."

"Nice try! Six!"

"Okay six…I promise!"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

"Talk you into what?"

"Into letting her go out on a, on a …date like that."

"I'd hardly call going into a few overcrowded shops at Christmas time in the middle of the day a date."

"You've never been a teenage boy either. You see the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking and that dopey grin on his face every time he comes in here which I'll have you know has been every day since winter break started."

"Yes I have and have you noticed that she has that same dopey grin on her face too when he's around. I know you don't want to hear this right now but it's time to face facts our little girl is growing up. "

"I know she is and I don't like it…no not one little bit."

"Well I didn't expect you would but it's happening all the same so we just have to let things take their course."

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about ..."

"Why? Brandon is a thoughtful, respectful and considerate young man, Alicia and Lee raised all their children well, you know this. And our Roxanne is a good girl …she knows right from wrong, we brought her up properly so please George give her some credit; she'll be fine."

"You're right my love as always but I'd thought I'd have more time."

"She's only going out to shop for Christmas gifts not a wedding dress George."

"I know, I know but this is how it starts now doesn't it?"

"Yes but I'm sure we'll have Roxanne for at least several more years yet but now our son on the other hand…"

"He still head-over-heels for Wood's oldest?"

"Water still wet?"

"Damn. It's been over six months now I thought surely he'd be coming back our way by now."

"Obviously you haven't been paying attention these last few days, everything out of the boy's mouth is Livy this and Livy that!"

"To be honest with you I sort of tuned him out about three days ago."

"George you didn't?"

"Well …he was supposed to be helping me restock the shelves but instead he went into some sort of trance then spent the next 30 minutes describing how bright and shiny her teeth were! Did you really think I was going to listen to that?"

"No but I'm sure it's thrilling for him to tell you, he's in love, sweetie!"

"Yeah, with a Wood and not just any Wood, Oliver Wood's daughter, couldn't he find anyone else other than Wood's offspring?"

"She is half Katie's daughter too you know!"

"Yeah, the poor child's saving grace, she has a saint for a mother and a father that's an ars…."

"Don't you say it, don't even think it!"

"But darling he threatened to send us a bill!"

"I know but just imagine for a second how he feels…he's scared sweetie, scared of losing his little girl too just like you."

"Yeah….well."

"Yeah…you know I'm right."

"When aren't you?"

"True…but let's look at it this way Freddie is dating Olivia which leads to two possible outcomes. They eventually break-up and go their separate ways or…"

"Or…."

"Or the two fall deeply in love and marry…simple as that."

"Ewe! Then we'd be related to Wood by marriage."

"Ollie's not that bad …really and you know it besides it could be worse?"

"How?"

"He might fancy Zinnia Zabini."

"Pansy and Blaise's kid...no bloody way!"

"My point exactly!"

"Well when you put it that way I suppose Wood's daughter, not so bad after all, I mean she is Katie's daughter too so…"

"So better?"

"Considering the subject…I guess."

"Well …I tell you what; how about I help you take your mind off the subject…you skive off early this afternoon and help me start dinner?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Pot roast."

"That's a one man job, it takes what all of five minutes to pop it in the stove and it cooks for a couple of hours then it done right?'

"So…"

"Then what do we do for the next few ….oh, OH!"

"My point exactly."

"So when are you starting this magnificent dinner?"

"How long will it take you to give Verity, Niles and Robin instructions before you head upstairs?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Done."

"One question Mrs. Weasley, will there be dessert?"

"Of course, isn't there always."

"In that case see you in five."

* * *

_I'm back! This is the first thing I've written in a few months (my computer died an untimely death). I'm sure this probably isn't any good but oh well I tried. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed._


End file.
